Scorpion en la vida real
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Fic situado en la tercera temporada de Code Lyoko, un pequeño error, parecido al de Ulrich y Odd en "Locura temporal" (creo que así se llama), pero diferente. Ojalá les guste.


Otro día en Kadic, y nuestros héroes no se encuentran allá, sino que en Lyoko, en otra misión, esta vez, se encuentran en el sector de hielo, peleando con dos cangrejos, y unas tres avispas. Todos peleando, Aelita con sus campos de energía, Ulrich con su espada, Odd con sus flechas láser, Yumi con sus abanicos, y Manuel con el fuego infernal y sus lanza que sale de su mano. Cuando ya parecía que todos los monstruos se habían muerto, Aelita corrió hacia la torre, cuando de repente:

Jeremy- ¡Aelita, apúrate! Sólo tienes 10 puntos de vida.

Aelita- Me voy acercando a la torre, Jeremy.

Cuando ya le faltaba poco, una avispa aparece de la nada, y le dispara a Aelita, desvirtualizándola.

Jeremy- ¡Aelita!

Manuel- ¡No!-mirando a la avispa, y cambiando su voz-¡Ven aquí!-gritó, extendiendo su mano en dirección a la avispa, y liberando su lanza, atrapando a la avispa, y tirándola hacia él. Luego saca su espada de la espalda, y corta a la avispa, pero cuando lo hace, la explosión lo deja con un brillo rojo.

Ulrich- Manuel, ¿estás bien?

Manuel- Eso creo, pero no sé qué pasó. He matado varios monstruos de esta forma, y su explosión nunca me había afectado.

Jeremy- Eh, chicos, les recuerdo que tenemos una torre que desactivar.

Manuel- Yo me encargo.

Manuel entró en la torre, y la desactivó con el código Lyoko, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, sintió un choque eléctrico, y su brillo rojo desapareció.

Manuel- Aelita, ¿estás ahí?

Aelita- ¿Qué sucede?

Manuel- De todas las veces que has desactivado torres, ¿alguna vez sentiste un choque eléctrico al hacerlo?

Aelita- No, nunca, ¿por qué?

Manuel- Me acaba de pasar, y el brillo rojo se fue.

Jeremy- Es extraño, mejor los traigo de vuelta.

Jeremy desvirtualizó primero a Ulrich, Odd y Yumi, luego desvirtualizó a Manuel, y se llevaron una sorpresa.

Manuel-todavía con la voz modificada-Qué bueno que se acabó…¿Qué dem…? ¿Por qué sigo sonando así?

Yumi- ¿Y por qué sigues vestido así?

Manuel seguía con su traje de Scorpion y sus poderes. Claro que, ahora no podría desvirtualizarse si perdía salud, sino que se moriría.

Odd- ¡Wow! Fantástico, yo también quiero usar mi traje de Lyoko en la tierra.

Jeremy- Odd, esto no es un juego, es serio, no es normal volver de Lyoko con tu traje y tus poderes.

Manuel-cambiando su voz- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

Ulrich- Tendrás que quedarte aquí.

Manuel- Pero, ¿y las clases?...¡Oh, no!

Odd- ¿Qué sucede?

Manuel- Le prometí a Jim que le arreglaría su computador, y le enseñaría cómo arreglarlo para la próxima vez.

Ulrich- Relájate, no te olvides que para eso están el señor y la señora Einstein.

Jeremy- Sí, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

Manuel- ¿Sabrán cómo usar el programa?

Aelita- ¿Qué programa?

Manuel- Creé un programa para Jim para que resolviera los problemas que habían en su computador. Y no se usa tan fácil.

Jeremy- No importa, Aelita y yo nos encargaremos de ver cómo funciona. ¿Cómo se llama?

Manuel- Pues, no tiene nombre, porque no se me ha ocurrido uno, pero lo pueden encontrar en mi escritorio, se llama " ".

Odd- ¿Cobralink? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Jeremy y Aelita se dirigieron a la academia, Odd, Yumi y Ulrich se quedaron un rato con Manuel en la fábrica.

Odd- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Manuel- Pues, todavía sé usar un computador.

Ulrich- ¿Crees que puedes encontrar la respuesta ahí?

Manuel- Sí, sólo debo saber dónde buscar.

Los 4 salieron del sector de los escáneres, y subieron a la supercomputadora.

Manuel- Muy bien, debo ver qué sucedió.

Manuel investigó sus datos en Lyoko, y encontró algo interesante.

Manuel- Aquí está. La explosión de la avispa.

Ulrich- Pero hemos matado a muchas avispas en Lyoko, ¿cómo es posible que ahora su explosión nos afecte?

Manuel- Era una avispa especial. Iba en plan kamikaze, y debía ser destruida por mí. La explosión introdujo en mí estos datos, y cuando introduje el código Lyoko, formaron parte de mi estructura. En simples palabras, mi estructura corporal es la misma que en Lyoko digitalmente.

Yumi- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

Manuel- Esperar a que pueda volver a Lyoko. Nos adentraremos en el sector 5, y que Aelita sea quien se encargue de cambiar mi estructura digital.

Ulrich- ¿Y tú te quedarás aquí?

Manuel- Si les preocupa dejarme solo, no se preocupen, ya he estado solo antes. Soy alguien solitario, en serio. No se preocupen. Vayan a la academia, inventen alguna excusa.

Odd- OK, como tú mandes capitán.

Mientras Ulrich, Odd y Yumi se dirigían a la academia, dejando a Manuel solo en la fábrica mientras en seguía analizando sus datos en Lyoko, Jeremy y Aelita estaban con Jim.

Jim- Belpois, Stones, ¿están seguros de que saben hacer funcionar este programa?

Aelita- Eh, sí, es sólo que…em…parece que hay algún componente que te falta.

Jim- Es imposible, Díaz analizó mi computador, y dijo que haría el programa a la medida.

Jeremy- A ver, entonces este comando debe ser para…oh, no, casi borro tu información, lo siento.

Jim- Insisto chicos, llamen a Díaz para que venga, él debía venir a hacer esto.

En ese momento, suena el celular de Aelita, era Odd.

Aelita- Odd, ¿qué sucede?

Odd- ¿Dónde están?

Aelita- Con Jim, tratamos de ver cómo funciona el programa de Manuel.

Odd- Por cierto princesa, él está en la fábrica, podrías llamarlo.

Aelita- OK-colgando su celular-. OK, creo que es hora de hablar con el fabricante.

Aelita marca el número con el que puede llamar a la fábrica. Manuel ve que llega una llamada entrante a la supercomputadora, y contesta.

Manuel- ¿Aló?

Aelita- Manuel, tu programa es más complicado de lo que dijiste.

Manuel- Les dije que lo olvidaran. ¿Qué necesitan?

Jeremy- Primero dinos qué hay que hacer.

Manuel- Primero debes buscar una opción que dice "Respaldo"

Jeremy- Respaldo…respaldo…respaldo…no lo encuentro.

Manuel- Demonios, se me olvidó cómo era mi programa, si no lo veo, no me acuerdo.

Jeremy- ¿Hay alguna otra salida?

Manuel- A ver…¡Ah sí! De esto sí me acuerdo. ¿Hay un botón que diga "Introduzca algoritmo"?

Jeremy- ¡Sí!

Manuel- Haz clic en él.

Jeremy- Me aparece una ventana negra, ¿qué introduzco?

Manuel- Recuerdo que el proceso de respaldo iba de esta forma…

Manuel le dice a Jeremy cómo es el algoritmo de respaldo, mientras lo hace, escribe en el computador de Jim, hasta que Aelita le sugiere que ella escriba.

Aelita- Ahora dice "Proceso de respaldo iniciado"

Jeremy- Aelita dice que…

Manuel- La escuché. El proceso está comenzando. Lo lograron.

Aelita- Lo logramos, ¿ahora qué?

Manuel- Se demorará un rato, díganle a Jim que haga otra cosa mientras se respaldan sus datos. Supongo que para cuando el proceso termine, estaré allá.

Mientras el programa hacía lo suyo, una torre se activó en el sector del bosque, todavía no hacía ningún efecto en la tierra. Después de un momento, los chicos se volvieron a juntar en la fábrica para ver a Manuel.

Jeremy- ¿Cómo estás?

Manuel- Pues, no me había dado cuenta de lo aburrida que es esta fábrica cuando no puedes ir a Lyoko, y estás con tu avatar de guerrero Lyoko, pero, estoy bien.

Jeremy- Por cierto, me ha impresionado el programa que hiciste para Jim.

Manuel- Bueno, he aprendido de los mejores-dijo señalando a Jeremy y a Aelita.

Aelita- Gracias, ¿has hecho algo aquí?

Manuel- Sí, estuve analizando mis datos en Lyoko, y al parecer, la estructura digital de mi cuerpo se hizo física cuando la explosión de la avispa me afectó, y se hizo definitiva cuando introduje el código Lyoko. Si miran la pantalla-dijo señalando la pantalla que muestra su estructura digital-, éstos datos son anormales. Estos no deberían estar cuando estoy en Lyoko, ya que hace que mi avatar se haga real una vez materializado.

Yumi- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

Manuel- Simplemente hay que llevar a Aelita al sector 5 para que pueda recolectar mi información y cambiarla.

Aelita- ¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?

Manuel- Sí, y lo haría yo mismo, pero no se puede cambiar la estructura del que esté usando la interfaz. Por eso, ahora nuestra misión será como antes, cuando solo Aelita podía desactivar las torres. Será la que maneje todo, y deberá ser protegida en todo momento.

En ese momento, Jim volvió a su habitación después de un momento, y revisó su computador para ver cómo iba el proceso, sin embargo, la pantalla parecía tener fallos, y apareció el símbolo de XANA, rojo en un fondo negro, la pantalla empezó a brillar más, y más, hasta que explotó, dejando a Jim un poco herido, y desorientado por un momento. En el momento en que los chicos planeaban la nueva misión, suena el celular de Jeremy. Era Jim quien llamaba.

Jeremy- ¿Aló?

Jim- Jeremy, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Díaz? Su programa hizo que mi computador explotara.

Jeremy- ¿Qué?

Luego de escuchar eso, Jeremy volteó a la pantalla de la supercomputadora, y, efectivamente, XANA había activado otra torre.

Jeremy- Chicos, tenemos una torre activada en el bosque, andando.

Manuel- Vamos.

Jeremy- No Manuel, no irás.

Manuel- ¡¿Qué?!

Jeremy- No podemos arriesgarnos a que te desvirtualicen, en cuanto desactiven la torre, irás a Lyoko.

Manuel- Oh…

Yumi- No te preocupes, podremos encargarnos de esto.

Manuel- Está bien.

Aelita- Y esta vez no dejaré que me desvirtualicen, te lo prometo-y Aelita le dio un beso en la mejilla a Manuel, haciendo que se sonroje.

Jeremy- Comenzaré con el procedimiento.

Una vez que los chicos llegan a los escáneres, Odd y Aelita son los primeros en ir a Lyoko.

Jeremy- Transfiriendo a Odd, transfiriendo a Aelita, escaneando a Odd, escaneando a Aelita, virtualización.

Odd y Aelita son virtualizados en el sector del bosque. Ahora les tocaba a Yumi y Ulrich.

Jeremy- Transfiriendo a Ulrich, transfiriendo a Yumi, escaneando a Ulrich, escaneando a Yumi, virtualización.

Una vez que llegan ellos, Jeremy les dice:

Jeremy- OK, la torre se ubica al noroeste del sector, y ya hay un comité listo para darles la bienvenida.

Ulrich- OK, ¿qué nos espera?

Jeremy- Al parecer, dos cangrejos y tres avispas.

Odd- Será pan comido, si nos mandas nuestros vehículos.

Jeremy- Está bien.

Manuel- Jeremy, mándale mi moto a Aelita.

Jeremy- ¿Seguro?

Manuel- Sí, si no estoy ahí, alguien debería usar mi moto en esta misión.

Jeremy- Está bien.

Se materializan los cuatro vehículos.

Jeremy- Aelita, la moto va por cortesía de Manuel.

Aelita- Gracias Manuel.

Manuel- Prego*, Aelita.

Todos se dirigían hacia la torre, y con la ayuda de sus vehículos, lograron matar a las avispas, pero todavía quedaban los dos cangrejos. Ulrich fue desvirtualizado por uno de estos, mientras Odd le atinó unos cuantos disparos, matando al cangrejo, y sin darse cuenta, el otro cangrejo le disparó a su tabla, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y fuese desvirtualizado por este otro cangrejo. Yumi intentó matarlo con sus abanicos, pero el cangrejo logró esquivarlos, y también desvirtualizó su vehículo. Le disparó ahora a Yumi, pero en vez de desvirtualizarla, le causó gran daño. Aelita intentó ayudar con sus campos de energía.

Jeremy- Yumi, ten más cuidado, te quedan 30 puntos de vida.

Manuel- Jeremy, tengo una idea, algo loca, pero puede funcionar.

Jeremy- ¿Qué quieres?

Manuel- Virtualízame.

Jeremy- ¿Qué?

Manuel- Hablo en serio, puedo ayudar a las chicas, solo queda un cangrejo, y con ayuda de Yumi podré matarlo, déjame ir.

Jeremy lo pensó, y luego le dijo:

Jeremy- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Ve a los escáneres.

Ulrich, instintivamente, estando cerca del ascensor, presionó el botón por Manuel, Manuel se dirigió a los escáneres.

Manuel-cambiando su voz- Ya estoy listo.

Mientras se virtualizaba, Yumi y Aelita estaban escondidas, cerca del cangrejo, que las buscaba. Cuando Manuel se virtualizó, llevó sus dedos a su boca, y con un silbido, llamó a su moto, que estaba cerca de Aelita, y era el único vehículo que no había sido desvirtualizado. La moto corrió delante del cangrejo, y esquivó sus disparos. Manuel se subió en ella, y, llegando al cangrejo, extendió su mano derecha, saltó desde su moto, y sacando su lanza, gritó:

Manuel-todavía con la voz- ¡Ven aquí!

Con esto, Manuel logró aturdir al cangrejo.

Manuel- ¡Yumi, tu turno!

Yumi salió, y usó sus abanicos, matando al cangrejo. Luego de esto, Aelita entró a la torre, e introdujo el código Lyoko, desactivando la torre.

Jeremy- Bien hecho, chicos, antes de que lance un salto en el tiempo, vayan al sector 5.

Realizaron el procedimiento de siempre, en un extremo del sector, esperaron el transporte que los llevaría al sector 5, y se pusieron a trabajar. Luego de activar la llave para que la habitación no cambiara, siguieron hasta la interfaz de Lyoko. Aelita ingresó en ella, y modificó la estructura de Manuel. Luego de eso, Manuel estaba dispuesto a ser desvirtualizado.

Manuel- Muy bien-dijo, sacando su espada, y apuntándola hacia sí mismo-, aquí vamos.

Aelita- ¡Espera! Si te desvirtualizas tú mismo, los cambios no serán efectivos.

Jeremy- Yo te traigo de vuelta.

Manuel- Muy bien, pero mantendré esta voz para ver si sigo así.

Jeremy desvirtualizó a Aelita, Yumi y a Manuel. Todos estaban en los escáneres, esperando a Manuel, quien salió en su forma humana. Sin poderes, sin traje, sin voz modificada.

Manuel- Gracias Aelita, sabía que podías ayudarme.

Aelita- Pues, "prego" Manuel.

Manuel- Les recomiendo que hagamos este salto cuanto antes.

Jeremy regresó al pasado con los demás, y luego de que apareciera el haz de luz cegador, Manuel se encontraba en la habitación de Jim, mostrándole cómo funcionaba su programa.

Manuel- De esta forma, podrás respaldar tus archivos cuando quieras.

Jim- Gracias Manuel, te debo una.

Manuel- De nada Jim, ahora debo volver a Química.

Jim- Aquí tienes algo, un pase para que la señorita Hertz te deje entrar.

Manuel- Gracias.

Manuel, al salir, se encontró con Jeremy.

Manuel- Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

Jeremy- Pedí permiso para ir al baño, y vine a ver tu trabajo.

Manuel- Gracias.

Jeremy- ¿Cómo lo creaste?

Manuel- Bueno, me basé en uno de los programas que hicieron tú y Aelita, y…

Y siguieron hablando de la programación del programa hasta que llegaron a su clase.

Fin.

**NOTAS:**

**1) Perdón por alargarme con la historia. **

**2) Aunque no lo planeé, el ataque de XANA en la tierra consistía en que los computadores explotarían. Si lo hubiera puesto, se hubiese alargado más el fic.**

**3) Ojalá les haya gustado, y si encuentran algo que no tenga mucho sentido, o no tiene una buena estructura, perdón, como ya saben, no he podido inspirarme apropiadamente.**

**Recuerden dejarme reviews.**

** *Otra cosa, creo que no lo había puesto en otro fic, aun así, prego es "de nada" en italiano.**


End file.
